1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data transmission apparatus, appropriately used as a facsimile apparatus, which posses a detachable image reading unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With regard to the facsimile apparatus, the image of the original, inserted by an operator into the original inlet formed in the apparatus main body, is read. The read image data is then transmitted to other facsimile apparatus connected through a telephone line. The original inlet is formed in the vicinity of the reading unit such as a one-dimensional contact type image sensor installed in the apparatus main body, and its size corresponds to the length of the contact type image sensor.
In such a facsimile apparatus, it is impossible to read and transmit the image of large or bulky originals that cannot be inserted into the original inlet.
To solve such a problem, a reading unit may be installed with contains a having reading unit detachably connected to the apparatus main body of the facsimile apparatus. Thus, the image of the original manually by detaching the reading unit from the apparatus main body. In such a constructed facsimile apparatus, the following four functions may be assumed.
(1) The function, for detaching the reading unit from the apparatus main body, scanning the surface of original manually by the operator, and transmitting the thus read image data through the telephone line, is assumed.
(2) The function, for reading the image data by operating the reading unit manually, prior to transmission of the image data through the telephone line, storing the read image data in a memory, and transmitting the image data through the telephone line after all the image data to be transmitted has been stored in the memory, is assumed.
(3) The function, for inserting the original from the original inlet, with the reading unit mounted on the apparatus main body, to read the original image sequentially through the reading unit as the original is conveyed automatically, and transmitting the read image data directly, is assumed.
(4) The function, for inserting the original from the original inlet to copy the original, without connecting the facsimile apparatus to the telephone line, with the reading unit mounted on the apparatus main body, is assumed.
To realize these functions 1 to 4, for example, on the operation unit assembled in the apparatus main body of the facsimile apparatus, four function keys corresponding to these functions may be provided, but the controllability is lowered greatly when such function keys for each function are provided.
Meanwhile, in such facsimile a apparatus, during the reading action, a conveying roller, installed in the apparatus main body, is driven by a pulse motor or similar type device. Accordingly, in the case of functions 3 and 4 above, the original is automatically conveyed. In functions 1 and 2, however, since the reading unit is dismounted from the apparatus main body to be scanned on the original manually, it is not necessary to convey the original, however, the conveying roller is still driven. Therefore, the electric power is wastefully consumed by the rotation of the conveying roller.
Furthermore, in this facsimile apparatus, the reading processing is terminated in the following manner.
That is, in functions 1 and 2, the key provided for terminating the reading processing is manipulated. In functions 3 and 4, the end of the original is detected by a sensor, and the reading processing is automatically terminated by this detected signal. In the facsimile apparatus designed to perform reading processing only by scanning the reading unit manually, the reading processing is started and finished by the same key operation. However, considering misoperations when functions 3 and 4 are being used, such constitution is not suited to the facsimile apparatus possessing functions 1 to 4.
Therefore, as stated above, another key for terminating the reading processing of the image of the original must be additionally installed. Such addition of a key will complicate the structure, and induce errors due to misoperation. This, thereby worsens the controllability of the facsimile apparatus.